


Firestone

by Moya_Rozum_is_a_beautiful_Disaster13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, Gallavich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, Ian and Mickey dancing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other, Romance, cute Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_Rozum_is_a_beautiful_Disaster13/pseuds/Moya_Rozum_is_a_beautiful_Disaster13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I just love this song, and I was writing my other fic when I just though of this and decided to write. Being that it's my birthday to day might as well give you guys a gift right. XOXO let me know what yah think. I Hope yah like it. I don't have a beta so I hope there no mistakes if there is I'll eventually go back and correct it. Well later everyone let me know what yah think kudos and comment always welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Firestone

**Author's Note:**

> So I just love this song, and I was writing my other fic when I just though of this and decided to write. Being that it's my birthday to day might as well give you guys a gift right. XOXO let me know what yah think. I Hope yah like it. I don't have a beta so I hope there no mistakes if there is I'll eventually go back and correct it. Well later everyone let me know what yah think kudos and comment always welcome.

Ian and mickey were out at a club enjoying themselves with the whole Gallagher gang there minus Carl and Liam; even V and Kevin are there.  The club is jamming and there’s loud music to a point where you can feel the beat of the music as you hear it.

 

One song in particular comes on and starts playing and Mickey smiles; he finishes his drink and grabs Ian’s hand not caring if Ian may or may not protest to go on the dance floor.

 

“Come on” Mickey say quickly.

 

“What?” But Mickey is already leading Ian to the dance floor. Now  Ian is looking at Mickey like he’s on something crack; as the music starts to play Mickey takes Ian brings his right hand up to Ian’s face and leans both there forehead together, and there just swaging side to side together slowly. All the while Mickey is lip singing the song looking at Ian so passionately.

 

_I’m a flame_

_You’re a fire_

_I’m the dark in need of light_

_When we touch, you inspire_

_Feel the change in me tonight_

_So take me up, take me higher_

_There’s a world not far from here_

_We fan dance in desire_

_Or we can burn in love tonight._

_Our hearts are like Firestone and when they strive we feel the love_

 

Mickey starts to sway his hips slowly against Ian’s seductively, and Ian is lost for words as he just goes with Mickey’s rhythm to the song as Mickey just keeps moving his hips in circle on Ian.

_Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones_

_But when they strike, we light up the world._

 

When the song picks a beat Mickey bodies loosens up and him and Ian are smiling at each other dancing. No need to say nothing. When the beat of the song slows down Mickey turns around and has his back against Ian’s chest. He starts to grinned seductively again against Ian and his moving his hips to a point where Ian automatically puts his hand there and buries his face in Mickey’s neck with his eyes closed. He’s moving with Mickey and Mickey tilts his head to the side and brings his right arm up and reaches for the side of Ian’s face. Ian looks up at Mickey as there still swaying in unionist as both their hips roll back and forth.

_I’m From X you’re from Y_

_Perfect strangers in the night._

_Here we are, come together_

_To the world we’ll testify_

_Our hearts are like firestones_

_And when the strike, we feel the love_

_Sparks will fly, they ignite our bones_

_But when they strike we light up the world_

 

Mickey then turns around and starts to dance more to the beat put his arms around Ian’s neck and dancing side to side bobbing his head and smiling at Ian. Ian smiles back at Mickey and god, if that’s not the best and beautiful smile he has ever seen.  Mickey is dancing with Ian like no one is around them and Ian is enjoying every second of it. Mickey looks at Ian like he’s everything.

 

_We light up the world_

_Ooh ooh_

_World_

_Ooh ohh_

_Firestone_

When the song stops Ian leans in and closes the space between him and Mickey and kisses him slowly, so passionately yet hungrily, as if no one was around them and they were by themselves in their own world.

 

“I love you” Ian breathes out and smiles at Ian

 

Mickey giggles like he actually giggles and shakes his head nodding at Ian “I love you too jackass.”

 

Meanwhile the rest of the gang at the bar looks at them and V and Kevin says together “Damn that was Hot” and everyone looks at each other and back at Ian and Mickey still on the dance floor smiling at one another and yeah they agreed that; that was hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Here the link the song if you guys want to hear it. Enjoy this is my song of the week by the way.  
> https://youtu.be/9Sc-ir2UwGU 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Sc-ir2UwGU
> 
> Kygo - Firestone ft. Conrad Sewell https://youtu.be/9Sc-ir2UwGU via @YouTube


End file.
